


The Finer Things

by broadwayiscooliguess



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: And Kevin isnt helping, Connor is having a crisis, Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayiscooliguess/pseuds/broadwayiscooliguess
Summary: He appreciates the finer things in life but the finest is Elder Price.





	The Finer Things

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I got bored and started crying and was like sad fic time. Also this is loosely based off a true story e.g. the Steve Blade bit. Have fun!

Connor Mckinley appreciates the finer things in life.

Like waking up to realise that only one mosquito has left it's mark on him during the night which is a relative success compared with his first night in Uganda which had resulted in at least fifteen new bite marks - Elder Thomas ( _call me Poptarts_ ) luckily wasn't exempt from this torture.

He also likes how Sister Hatimbi and Elder Cunningham have been drawn to each other. Yes he likes that very much.  Especially when Sister Hatimbi waits up for him after the Elders' dinner and the two stroll off for an hour or so before the sun sets.

He doesn't mind it when Elder Poptarts munches through three packets of his name sake each night, despite Connor's warnings that the next visit to Kampala isn't scheduled until another two weeks time. It's quite amusing to hear Elder Poptarts complain about the crumbs he has to sleep in.

He feels special when Elder Church lets his emotions spill freely. Connor begins to piece Church together, finding out about his father and of course, actually reassuring him. Church has been so concerned about his mother lately and Connor doesn't exactly know what to say to that but he's the District Leader so he just says _"I know"_ (except he doesn't know) and _"It will get better"_ (but he can't be certain of that).

And the other Elders. They were as they always had been, just sort of _there_. There were many people in Connor's life that were just there and that's okay. Some people are meant to be like that to him.

So, they were the okay things. The things that were normal, repetitive, and calmed him.

But of course, there is the _Elder Price Problem_ as Elder Poptarts has dubbed it. And sure, Price is nice. A good Mormon boy, or at least he was until he discovered the miracle of coffee, who was definitely going to get another Mission as soon as he left Uganda. His parents had already confirmed that, saying that this little act of rebellion was all down to Elder Cunningham. Price was set and that's all Connor really wanted in life.

This want is coupled with the overwhelming desire to participate in..... _compromising situations_ with the younger Elder.

Okay, so maybe that's not completely true. Maybe he just wants the companionship that Elder Cunningham and Sister Hatimbi have, without the _compromising situations_. It's not that he hasn't felt attraction like that, he's just scared. There are some days when he's completely confident that he wants to _participate in compromising situations_ and then there are others when he'd rather just have someone to hug.

He did have someone to hug once. When he was fifteen he finally had the courage to tell the elusive Steve Blade that he had feelings for him, and Steve, well, that had been his first kiss. With another boy. He was definitely going to Hell (and he did nightly).

When his parents found out - that was a day he'd rather not remember. They had seen the two of them kissing in Connor's porch which had led to his mother bursting into tears and shouting at him and his father calm and stoic. Connor had said that it was a mistake _no it wouldn't happen again_.

He turned those thoughts off until the introduction of the Book Of Arnold and now he was back to his usual self, pink tie and all.

One night, recently after the grand performance of Joseph Smith; American Moses, Connor had found Elder Price outside, writing something in a notebook. Connor had asked him what he was writing and Price had responded with a shrug.

Connor had glanced at the book which was covered in little squiggles. Price had explained that it resembled his sexuality; mainly straight but with a (fairly large) dip right in the middle for Donny Osmand of course. Connor took the book from Price and drew what he thought was his own sexuality - a really wavy line. Price chuckled and said that that was wrong and drew a straight line with the tiniest dip in it.

"You're not like that Connor," Price explained. "You've only had one crush and that was when you were ten. You can get a girl easily when you get back to America."

Connor nodded. He'd agree with anything Elder Price said, he was just so damn convincing. And that was the problem.

Elder Price would live the life he was supposed to live and Connor, well, he'd probably end up alone like he always has been. Because no one else sees him late at night when Elder Poptarts is asleep. No one sees him cry or the bags under his eyes which look like bruises but aren't or the internal battle that Connor has suffered with since he was ten.

No one sees Connor. They see Elder Mckinley. The closested but not so much gay Mormon Missionary who won't have a home to go to when he finally has to buy a plane ticket.

He wants to get as far away as possible from Elder Price because Price shows him all the things he shouldn't want and can't have. And yes, he loves Price. He loves his never ending loyalty to the Church and even his will to be obnoxious.

Connor Mckinley likes the finer things in life. And as he wills himself to sleep one night, he realises that the finest thing is the one thing he can't have - Elder Price.

 


End file.
